you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
You-Zitsu Wiki:Layout Guide
Below is 's layout guide. Characters * — Insert a quote that best displays the character's personality and traits. This quote could also be how the characters describe themselves. ** While literal translations form the original Japanese is preferred, sometimes the official English sub/dub lines are more memorable or more poignant. In this case, if the dubbed line does not deviate too much from the original Japanese meaning, then a dub line can be inserted instead. * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that briefly describes the character. * Background — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Containts historical and background information prior to the start of the series. * Personality — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains a brief, yet informative, synopsis of the character's personality traits. * Appearance — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains a brief, yet informative, synopsis of the character's appearance: his/her general appearance, clothing, etc. Changes in this appearance throughout the series should also be documented. * Equipment — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains, in list format, the essential equipment used by a character. * Abilities — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). The opening paragraph should generally summarize what the character is capable of. * Plot — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Contains, character's actions within the story. If most or all of what happens here appears in the character's Background section, then this section or parts of it may not be needed. * Legacy — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section shall only exist if a character has died and stayed dead. It is for documentation of the character's impact on other characters and the overall direction of the series. * In Other Media — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for documenting the non-mainstream series (i.e. spin-off, crossover and other non-official source, ...). * Creation & Conception — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is only to be used if the author has delved into how and why he created a certain character. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the character in question. Things not worthy of being in trivia include: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * Quotes — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for recording relevant quotes which, like the top quote, reveals an aspect of the character's personality. * References — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). This section is for documenting the references used using the tag. Chapters/Episodes * — Insert a quote that appears at the beginning of every episode/chapter. * or — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that introduces the chapter/episode. * Summary — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Summarize the chapter/episode. * Characters — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). List all characters appeared in the chapter/episode in order of their appearances. Characters who have brief/cameo appearances or being mentioned are also included. * Private Points & Class Points — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). List all points or its status revealed in the chapter/episode. * Episode/Chapter Notes — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Containing important mini plot points, which readers thinks they're informative. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the chapter/episode in question. Volumes * — Insert the proper infobox. * Intro Paragraph — No Heading. Insert a short opening paragraph that introduces the chapter/episode. * Synopsis — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). Summarize the chapter/episode. * Chapters — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). List of chapters included in the volume. * Trivia — This section is marked with a Level 2 Heading (two "=" signs). In bulleted format, this section is for listing relevant trivia points about the volume in question. Category:Guides